Roman's Way
by RedFluff
Summary: Rewrite Roman Torchwick, criminal mastermind and a villain in the world of Remnant. His crimes make him stumble into something that could change the world forever. When Cinder figures out his powers she'll do anything to get it; even endanger the lives of innocents. Will Roman be the cold hearted criminal? or will he protect the ones he used to hate?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is a rewrite. I do not own RWBY or any references made in this story. Also if you've seen the original the start is quite the same as that one.  
**

* * *

The massive scythe unfurled before him as the wielder merely grinned. Jaune had seen this happen multiple times but it never ceased to amaze him.

"Don't worry Jaune; I'll go easy on you." Ruby said from the other side of him.

Even if he didn't show it Jaune was glad she said that. Ruby was probably the best huntress in the school. He took his grandfather's sword and grabbed his shield.

Nora, the most hyper girl ever, yelled "GO!" and blasted a shot up in the air while Ren watched in amusement.

"Go little sis!" Yang yelled from the sidelines, blonde hair flying everywhere.

"Good luck Jaune." Pyrrha said.

Jaune leaped with his sword out. Ruby used her semblance and sped out of sight.

The blond boy frowned. "I thought you were going easy on me!" He yelled.

Ruby suddenly appeared in front of him. "Did I? Oh yeah I did." She grinned again.

Jaune shook his head at the younger girl. "You cheat."

He leapt again but this time Ruby stayed where she was and blocked his attack. Jaune slid his sword out and raised his shield as the scythe slammed into the metal. He jabbed out the sword blindly and pulled it out. On it he saw red. Jaune was surprised. He didn't think he would even cut her at all.

Ruby healed the cut with her aura and grinned once more. "Nice job Jaune."

"I think you should stop now, I can handle it." Jaune called.

Ruby doubted it. "Are you sure?" Jaune nods. Ruby shrugged.

"It's your grave Jaune." Yang yelled.

Ruby planted the scythes blade in the ground and aimed the sniper rifle at Jaune. Jaune raised his shield again to deflect the bullets and ran straight at Ruby. Ruby lifted the scythe with ease and slammed it into Jaune shield. Jaune fell on the ground as Ruby disappeared again, leaving rose petals behind. Ruby reappeared in the sky with her scythe raised. Jaune blocked it but Ruby shoved the shield off his hand.

Ruby smiled with her hand out. Jaune gladly took it and checked his scroll. Jaune was in the red and Ruby in green. Ruby was looking over his shoulder.

"Hey you took a bit off, that has to count for something!" The younger red head yelled.

Nora joined in "And it's Ruby too! If she didn't go easy on you, you would be bleeding from every-…"

Ren had clamped his hand over Nora's mouth in order to shut her up. Nora made some muffled noises and licked Ren's hand. Fortunately Ren had been friends with the hyperactive orange haired girl since he was a child so he was used to it already. Ren let go when Nora's spit started dribbling into her clothes.

Jaune chuckled awkwardly. "Okay, that was a thing I guess." He says folding up his scroll.

Blake nodded. "Let's go back to the school. It's getting dark." She says walking back.

Everyone else followed making sure not to touch Ren's slobbery hand on the way.

"Believe me; she's done more than this." Ren says holding up his hand. Weiss, who had been quietly scribbling notes in her notebook, was trying to dodge the drops of spit.

"Uh okay, I think I believe you." She says, 10 meters away from Ren.

After a while Nora was back to her hyperactive self and Weiss was writing down hyperactive in Nora's page.

Yang looked around. "Hey, did Ruby disappear?"

Suddenly Ruby appeared in front of her. "Nope!" And she was gone in a blitz of petals.

* * *

"WAKE UP RUBY!" Yang screamed into her ears as she woke up.

"Fine, what's your problem?" Ruby muttered with an annoyed groan.

The blonde girl was standing between the two bunk beds. "Its 6:00 already." She said sternly.

Ruby stumbled off to the showers, got ready and put on her uniform. When she was done she walked to the cafeteria where Team WB and JNPR were waiting. Collecting their food they sat down at the table where they normally sat at. Ruby was munching her daily amount of cookies and milk.

"So, how is everybody?" Jaune asked, trying to make conversation.

"I had this dream last night reminding me to tell you guys about how I met Ren!" Nora said.

Ren sighed. Nora tended to over exaggerate when she told stories.

"Okay so this is how it went. We were in the great heaven of pancakes!" she told excitedly.

"It was a kindergarten school trip; they were giving us pancakes for lunch." Ren explained.

"There was only one pancake left for the chosen one. Unfortunately I didn't get it but Ren was chosen!"

"They didn't have enough batter."

Nora stood on her chair. "Ren, being the nobleman himself, gave me the pancake and from that day on I swore to protect him."

"She was crying so I just gave it to her."

"Okaaay…" Jaune said slowly.

* * *

Professor Port was boring everybody to death. All the students were asleep or sitting drowsily in their seats apart from Weiss who was writing down notes in her notebook.

Ruby was asleep when Weiss poked her shoulder. "You should go get new notebook Ruby, if you don't you'll probably fail the test."

Ruby only shrugged. "I'll get them after class Weiss."

Weiss put on a stern face. "Darn right you should, you dunce."

"Ahem! Class dismissed." Professor Port announced.

After class a blond scraggly boy ran into Weiss and Ruby.

"Hey! Watch where you're going Jaune!" Weiss yelled. Jaune smiled sheepishly. "I was wondering if you girls would like to train again today."

Ruby was about to speak when Weiss interrupted her. "Actually Jaune, Ruby is going to get herself a new notebook in Vale."

Jaune shrugged. "Okay, what about the others?"

"Uh, I guess that's okay. You better ask them though."

Jaune gave the two girls a grin. "Alright. See you later Ruby." Ruby nodded and made her way to the airships.

"Don't forget anything Ruby!" Weiss yelled at the red cloaked girl.

Ruby was taking a walk in the town. She needed a new notebook since her old one was filled with goofy pictures of Professor Port and Weiss had ordered her.

Ruby had arrived at a shady shop called _Tuskson's Bookshop _and went inside. Looking around she sighed. The shop looked deserted with cobwebs on the bookshelves and some books lying in a pile in the corner. Her eyes travelled from the books to the counter where a shiny golden bell lay. Shrugging slightly she walked over and pressed the button on the bell.

_"Ring ring"_

Nothing. Ruby sighed again. This was the third time she entered a shop that had no notebooks. '_Weiss is gonna kill me_' She groaned. That was when she found a door in the back. A regular person would've thought nothing of it but Ruby's huntress training kicked in. The door looked suspicious. Very suspicious. Treading quietly she crept to the door just in case someone was in there. With a small creak the door opened and she was greeted by a blinding light. She instinctively put her hand above her eyes but that action caused her to be unprepared for what was going to come next.

"Well hello again, Red." Roman smiled. "What's wrong? You should be happy to meet your new master."

* * *

Yang had Ember Celia in front of Weiss's face. "You were the last one to see her. You must know where Ruby went." Yang threatened.

They had just gotten back from a training session with Team JNPR and they were alarmed to see that Ruby wasn't back yet. Almost in a panic Yang grabbed her scroll and sent a message to Ozpin. She then sent countless messages to Ruby's scroll until Blake pulled her away from it.

"I said I don't know. The last time I saw her she was going to get a new notebook for classes." Weiss sighed angrily.

Blake decided to intervene. "Alright, alright." She said waving her hands in between the two glaring girls. "Maybe she decided to get some food or something. Just stay calm."

"Blake how can I stay calm when my baby sister just disappeared?!" Yang screamed making Weiss flinch.

Suddenly the door opened and Glynda Goodwitch came in with a frown. "Headmaster Ozpin wants you three girls, unless you want to keep bickering amongst yourselves." Goodwitch informed.

The girls were out the door and were inside Ozpin's office in about 30 seconds. They were sitting in front of his desk.

"Now, do you have any idea about what you're doing here?" Ozpin asked his glasses slightly crooked.

Yang shook her head. "Unless it's something about Ruby's disappearance I'm getting out of here." She said stubbornly.

"Well then I guess you'll be staying here Miss Xiao Long." Ozpin sighed. The girls were suddenly listening like hawks. Ozpin turned on a screen in front of his desk and faced it towards the girls. A video was playing. Roman was in talking to the camera. "Hello Ozpin how's the school?" He said to the camera.

"I have some news about Red's disappearance. She has been in my custody and she is now of no use to me. Come to the old bookshop in town and maybe we can talk about an exchange but seeing Blondie's attitude I don't think that going to happen." Roman leaned closer to the camera. "Good luck." And the video ends.

Yang was standing up in rage. "I'm going to kill him!" she yelled and ran out the door before anybody could stop her.

"Yang wait! We need to talk about this!" Blake called but the furious blonde was already running through the front door of Beacon.

* * *

Yang was opening the door to Tuckson's bookshop in less than 15 minutes. 10 minutes were spent screaming at the pilot on the ship and the rest running around Vale. The blonde fired Ember Cecilia inside, completely destroying the place. Pages floating everywhere and bookshelves toppled over. Roman was nowhere to be seen.

Yang growled slightly when she saw an untouched door at the back. She kicked it open and saw Roman standing there with Ruby on the floor. Before Roman could say anything Yang kicked him right in the face and was at Ruby's side.

A few minutes later the rest of the team was there. The scene was quite disturbing. Along with Roman and Ruby's unconscious bodies another body was there as well. The police identified him as Tuckson. Yang was cradling her sister's body desperately crying for her to wake up which greatly shocked Weiss and Blake. They had never seen Yang cry before and they doubted that Ruby did either. The police were also very shocked as well. They had never seen that much blood on the ground. Some healers brought the girl to the hospital. Her face was deathly white and her pulse was weak but they hoped that their fearless leader would return to being just that.

A doctor asked Yang to leave but a look at her and Ember Cecilia in his face gave him a shiver. Trembling he told the nurses to "stay away from the crazy blonde girl." Team WBY stood at her bedside. Yang was sobbing and clutching Ruby's hand as if it was a lifeline. Blake tried to comfort the sobbing wreck to no avail. Weiss stood there, staring at the 15 year old girl on the brink of death. She thought no thoughts except for one.

_'Was this my fault?'_

* * *

_A girl in a red cloak was standing before a pack of Beowulf's. She didn't know how she got there or why she was there but the girl stood still as the group finally noticed her. Snarling, a Beowulf charged right at her but this time she couldn't move. It was like her feet was stuck in place as the fangs of death tore into her left arm and pushed her down on the ground. Ruby tried to retaliate but the Beowulf was still tearing her arm apart like it was Nora eating some sugar filled candy. _

_Screaming she beat her right hand against the snarling predator but it didn't even budge. Its claw grasped Ruby's shoulder and started splintering the bone making her howl in pain. The rest of the pack rushed over to their prey and started tearing pieces of her flesh, leaving her right arm stripped to the bone. Surprisingly the screaming girl was still conscious._

_"I enjoy making you suffer Red."_

_The grimm released its fangs from her arm and made Ruby stare into its blood-red eyes before clamping its jaws around her head sending her into a world of darkness._

_"You're all alone."_

_And for a moment Ruby believed him._


	2. Roman's Dilemma

**A/N Here's the next chapter. Thank for the favs and follows everyone. Tell me how you think this went and what might happen next. Once again I do not own RWBY. Also just finished season 2 of RvB. Yeah. I'm really late.**

* * *

"Yang you need to eat. Starving yourself like this won't help Ruby if you're dead." Weiss said, holding a tray of food.

Blake gave her a look. "Mentioning death won't help either Weiss."

"Don't worry I'm fine." Yang muttered.

"That's what you said yesterday and the day before that Yang!" Weiss said throwing her hands up in the air.

It had been 2 days since Ruby was brought to the hospital and Yang hadn't left her side ever since. The doctors and nurses pleaded with her to leave but Yang was always just sitting on the uncomfortable chair next to Ruby's bed. Team JNPR was on a mission and were to return that afternoon. They hadn't heard about Ruby yet so they were going to get a surprise.

"C'mon Yang. At least come outside to Beacon and greet Team JNPR." Weiss pleaded.

Yang shook her head. "No." She replied stubbornly. Her usually lilac eyes were a greyish-pink colour and her hair was tangled up. _'My sister was more important than that big yellow mess on my head'_ she thought.

Her eyes were always searching for a sign that Ruby was going to wake up soon but Ruby remained still and seemingly lifeless. A day ago the colour started to return to her cheeks but other than that she didn't even twitch.

"Please Yang for her. She wouldn't want you to starve yourself." Weiss reasoned.

Yang glared at her teammate. "You speak as if she was dead." The fiery girl coldly replied.

Weiss flinched. "I-I didn't mean that." She stuttered. Yang shrugged as if she wasn't just giving Weiss the eyes of death.

It wasn't that they didn't care; it was just that they had no idea what to do with the problem at hand. Blake and Weiss figured that the best way to solve it was to make sure that life was as normal as they could possibly could but with Yang not moving from Ruby's bedside they couldn't help but think that they were losing two team members instead of possibly losing one.

"Yang. She didn't mean it like that. We just want to help. What if Ruby wakes up and you just pass out from exhaustion?" Blake said in a reasoning way.

Yang thought about this. No way was she going to miss her baby sister waking up. Sighing softly she stood from the plastic seat. Her legs wobbled as she finally used those muscles that weren't used since 2 days ago. Using Blake for support she took the tray of food and started eating it.

* * *

_2 days before_

Roman Torchwick, the criminal mastermind and professional asshole was staring at the unconscious girl lying on the ground against the wall. The girl Roman knew as Red fought back hard.

_Flashback_

He'd thrown a punch at her in a bid to knock her out but even with her distracted and surprised she narrowly dodged it. Red's current good luck ran out as Roman stuck his foot out, tripping the girl over and making her faceplant on the floor. Red rolled over to see Roman placing his foot on her stomach and pointing his cane at her. She was about to grab at his shoe but something caught her eye. It was a body lying on a pool of blood. The girl saw his claws which labelled him as a Faunus and his pale, white skin.

Roman grinned at her reaction. "Like my new friend Red?" Red shook her head furiously.

"Didn't think so." Roman said deviously and hit her hard on the head with his cane. "Nighty night Red."

_End of Flashback_

The back room of _Tuckson's Bookshop_ wasn't that very roomy. There was a wooden desk in the corner and a bookshelf that Roman had pushed back to make room for the Faunus's body. The room was dark apart from the lantern that Roman kept burning on Tuckson's desk and the light on the ceiling that flickered from time to time. Tuckson's body had been there for quite some time. The two kids had taken care of him very well and Roman was impressed although he wasn't going to let that show. The pool of blood dried up and stained the floor a dark red colour.

Roman was sitting at the desk which was cleared of the books and papers that were previously there. His train of thought involved Beacon and its students, Cinder's plan, The Whitefang and Red.

The red cloaked girl on the ground across from him made him think about her too. Roman knew what he was supposed to do but something was nagging at him. He shook his head as an attempt to get rid of the worries but they were still there, like some people.

Like Cinder.

Guilt, that was what he was feeling. And Roman didn't know what to do. He sighed. If he were to betray Cinder and go on another path in his life, where would he go?

Beacon?

No they would kill him on the first sighting given the fact that he knew about Yang Xiao Long's temper and the fact that he kidnapped her sister.

Her sister, Red.

Roman knew her name was Ruby yet he chose to call her Red, and that bothered him. Why was he giving her such a stupid name even if he knew what it was? And most of all why was he bothered by it? Groaning loudly shoved a book off the desk in frustration. Then Roman heard another groan and he turned his head from the pages floating down to the torn book to the girl on the floor.

Her sliver eyes opened slowly and focused on the orange haired man who'd just thrown a book angrily. She watched as he stood from his spot and walked over to Ruby's place on the wall. Tearing her eyes away from his she found that her head was bandaged and sore. Her clothes were torn and dirty apart from her red cloak which was wrapped around her for warmth. Reuniting her eyes with Roman's she prepared herself for anything he wanted to do. Whether it was information or torture she wouldn't talk. The thing Roman did was neither anything that hurt her but confused her. He kneeled down and whispered three words into her ear.

"Cinder's a witch." He smiled smugly as if he'd won the Vytal tournament.

Ruby blinked and looked at him in confusion. "W-What?" she asked. Her voice was quiet and questioning.

Roman smile disappeared as if he'd remembered a very important essay he needed to do. Sighing in what sounded like regret he went back to the desk and produced a very heavy steel briefcase. Ruby reached behind her for Crescent Rose. Realizing that she was grabbing empty air she saw her weapon on the desk where Roman was at.

"Hopefully this won't hurt you too much." He said, pulling on plastic gloves. He paused and looked at her. "But then again it probably will." He sighed again, going back to his spot in front of Ruby and opening the briefcase. Ruby tensed, waiting for him to reveal the contents of the briefcase.

Expecting to see a weapon or a torture machine she almost gasped in shock when she saw him pull out a glass container full of purple dust. Realizing that Ruby was watching Roman turned his back to her so that she couldn't see what he was doing. After a couple of moments Roman turned back to Ruby holding an injection. It was filled up with the purple dust she saw before. _'Is he really going to put dust in me?'_ Ruby mused before seeing that he was serious.

"I'm sorry." He whispered before grabbing her arm and injecting the dust into her system. Ruby screamed in pain as she felt the corrupt dust flow through her and passed out. Roman bit his lip and took the needle out and placed it back into the case along with the container. Looking at Ruby in a haze of guilt and regret he closed his eyes and thought about what he'd done.

_'You idiot Roman.'_ He thought and sat back down on the desk. Putting his head in his hands he sat there for a minute before grabbing another object from the desk and turned it on. He placed it in front of him and looked at it thinking of what he was going to say. He thought of a simple phrase and the light flashed red.

"Hello Ozpin, how the school?"


	3. JNPR

**A/N People I need help! I need to know if you guys want shipping or not. RubyxJaune or RubyxRen. Hopefully I can get the answer by next chapter. Anyways I do not own RWBY, never will. Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

_She was alone._

_Ruby Rose stood alone. Darkness filled her mind until she was surrounded by it. Occasionally she'd see shadows out the corner of her eye but when she turned to look she saw nothing. It was as if she was stuck in a big dark room all by herself. She lost all sense of direction and she couldn't think clearly._

_"Hey Rubes! C'mon we'll be late for classes!" Ruby turned to see Yang, grinning at her. She was like a flame burning in the darkness. For a special second Ruby felt safe and happy with her sister here. Unfortunately that feeling was short lived._

_Yang's grin disappeared and that light was fading. Ruby's eyes widened in in confusion as her sister's lilac eye turned grey and her clothes covered in blood. Ruby didn't know it but that blood was her own._

_"Why did you leave me? Please Ruby come back." Yang whispered quietly but those words boomed in Ruby's ears._

_"Wha-? I'm still here Yang! You gotta believe me!" Ruby yelled trying to run at her sister but her legs were frozen just like her last encounter._

_Tears started falling out of her sister's eyes. Ruby wanted to cry too but whatever power that controlled her prevented her from showing weakness. To Ruby's terror Yang started to crumble away. The grey dust that used to be Yang floated away._

_"You dunce."_

_Ruby gasped and spun around again. The ice princess was scowling at her. "Do you know how much pain you're causing her now?"_

_"But it's not my fault Weiss!" Ruby yelled._

_"Do you know how she's feeling right now?' The heiress snapped. _

_Ruby opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. Weiss shook her head._

_"Just as I thought. You're not fit to be leader."_

_Her words made Ruby flinch physically and a burst of pain shot through her heart. She clutched her chest instinctively. Another shadow appeared from the corner of her eye and she soon realized that it was Blake._

_"I should've been the leader." Weiss continued. "You are just a little girl."_

_"The world is not like a fairy tale. People live and die and that's all there is to it." Blake said in her usual tone._

_Ruby felt hot tears forming in her eyes. "You guys… you hate me." _

_This sentence wasn't a question, it was a statement. _

_Her worst fear had come true, that she would lose her friends and everyone she cared about. Her friends hated her. Her sister hated her. She couldn't believe it but what else should she believe? Everyone and everything had left her and now she was nothing. Without anyone to stand with her life was just like a lone rose in a field of flowers. She was a rose with no point to bloom. Her 'friends' disappeared like everything else and she was now truly alone. _

_Ruby Rose was alone._

* * *

One day they were sitting together in a loud cafeteria and the next they were broken. The team JNPR could notice one blatant detail. Ruby wasn't there.

Have you ever missed one day of school and realized that a lot of things happened while you were gone? They had come back from a mission to help Goodwitch with some dust issues and were having lunch. Weiss, Blake and Yang were there eating with them but the usual chatter from the team had disappeared with one less member. The group of eight had decreased to seven and JNPR didn't know why. They wanted to know but Team WBY's behaviour was stopping them from asking. Yang looked depressed, Blake was staring out in the distance, strangely without her book, and Weiss was looking down at her feet and fidgeting.

Ren had to give Nora some warning looks to stop her from blurting out the obvious. Pyrrha was looking at Jaune with a look as if he should do something. There was a screeching noise and looking up they saw Yang pushing her food towards the other side of the table.

"I'm not hungry." She muttered. This struck to the four as weird. She sounded…quite un-Yang-like.

Finally Jaune gathered up some courage and spoke. "Uh, where's the- um….the tomato sauce!" He finished quickly. Pyrrha sighed quietly and put her hand to her face. Ren pointed to the knight's side. Confused he turned and saw a red bottle with a picture of a tomato on it. "Uh, th-thanks Ren." He stuttered. The other group of three didn't even notice.

"Weiss, Blake, Yang." Pyrrha spoke quietly. The three looked at her. She gestured to Jaune. "Uh guys, can I ask you a question?" He tentatively asked.

"You just did." Weiss pointed out but this time instead of a scornful remark she said it quietly, as if she was afraid of something. Jaune made it his mission to find out what that something was. "You guys have been weird, antisocial and moody and we want to know why!"

Unlike Jaune's inattentiveness Ren noticed Weiss grit her teeth and Yang uncharacteristically freeze up. "Look you guys." Jaune said putting his hands on the table. "We just want to help." Pyrrha nodded in approval. His leading skills had improved due to her training and, unknown to Pyrrha, Ruby's nope conversation.

"Yeah!" Nora yelled, standing up. Ren groaned mentally.

Blake looked at Weiss. The ice queen sighed. "They deserve to know. Ruby's their friend anyway."

As Jaune prepared to listen carefully Ren went through all the possibilities. Then it clicked. Yang's depressed state, Ruby's absence, it all made sense now!

"Ruby's in the hospital." Nora fell down on her butt, Jaune sat back down, Pyrrha sat up straight and Ren watched curiously.

"She got into a problem with Torchwick and now she's asleep on a hospital bed."

Jaune looked at them hopefully. "Is she going to wake up?" He asked.

"I don't know." Yang answered. "I DON'T FREAKING KNOW!" She yelled flipping her plate over and storming out of the cafeteria. The other students watched in curiosity and slight terror as the girl almost burst into flames. Blake stood up and ran over to her raging partner to calm her down. Weiss put her head down. "Now you know." She said and walked out to her team.

The remaining four was silent for a moment then Nora broke the silence. "Is she going to wake up?" The pink girl asked Ren. "Maybe." He answered looking at the door Yang had smashed through. "Hopefully."


	4. When Roses Scatter

**A/N Heyo everybody with another chapter of Roman's way. I promise that Roman will be here in the next chapter and possibly Cinder too. **

**Also make sure you point out any inconsistencies or spelling/grammar mistakes because this is the first time I actually write/type down my ideas. This chapter is about Yang and Ruby.**

**And short chapter. Sorry. Next chapter will be longer and more plot. And tell me your speculations and ideas. **

**I do not own RWBY, everything belongs to Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth. And lastly read, review and school. Done **

**I finished the Blood Gulch Chronicles in RvB. 7 more seasons to go! SHHHEEEEEIIIIIILLLLLAAAAAA**

* * *

_She was gone. _

_She left me. _

_They left me._

_"I'll come back soon Ruby. I promise." _

_"Nothing will ever harm you."_

_"Through all things I will be near."_

_ "Like the smell of a rose on a summer's day, I will be there to take your fears away."_

_A lie._

_ All of it a lie. _

_Nobody_

_Except_

_"You."_

* * *

The girl walked around Beacon's grounds, her hair ablaze and red eyes red. The cat faunus had caught up to her and was watching a few feet away from her.

"Yang please calm down. We had to tell them."

Yang was still angrily walking down the path.

"Yang, you need to be strong."

"How can I be strong if I couldn't even protect my own sister?! My beautiful, innocent sister."

Yang turned around and stared at Blake right in the eyes. "What would you feel if someone you loved left forever?" To Blake surprise she didn't sound angry, just hurt and broken.

She stared back. "I already have. And believe me, it's hard."

Blake placed her hand on Yang's shoulder and pushed her down on a nearby seat before sitting down next to her.

"Now I know this is hard but you need to tell me everything." She started.

Yang's eyes reverted back to lilac. "What do you mean?"

"Tell me everything you liked about Ruby."

Yang scratched her head in confusion. "Well she was cute."

"And?"

"Innocent I guess. Kind, Generous, Optimistic, She was happy… well most of the time."

Blake tilted her head in a cat-like way. "What do you mean?" Yang cracked a grin at that realizing that she'd said the same thing a few moments ago, but then she gave a sad look after processing what Blake had said. "Well… I guess we'd never told you guys about… her… mom."

"Her mom? You mean that you don't have the same mom?"

Yang nodded solemnly. "We have the same dad though."

"So that's why you have different last names?"

"Yep…"

Blake stood up suddenly.

"What are you doing?"

"WEISS!"

Weiss came running out of nowhere. "I heard you yelling." She said in between breaths. "What the problem?"

Blake looked back at Yang. "Continue."

"Uh okay?" She said quite surprised at Blake's outburst.

"Well it all started 10 years ago…"

"….."

"…And?" Weiss asked.

"Oh I was just pausing for dramatic purposes."

"Just get on with it."

"Alright so it started with…"

* * *

_Flashback- 10 years before_

"Hey Rubes wanna play on the swings?!" The blonde 7 year old asked loudly, making her sister cover her ears.

The 7 year old had lilac eyes and blonde hair so bright it could shine like a diamond in the sky. She was wearing a yellow jacket and matching shorts along with a purple scarf. Those lilac eyes were looking excitedly at the girl with silver eyes. Her hair was black with red streaks. She was wearing a nice red skirt and a black top with a red cloak.

The red girl nodded. "Sure!"

Yang grabbed her sister by the hand and literally dragged her towards the swings.

"Yang! Let go of your sister. She can walk." Her father called from the bench. Yang giggled. "-Kay!"

Ruby plopped herself on the swing. "Push me Yang! Swing! Swing!" She yelled like the 5 year old she was. Yang grabbed the ropes was began to push the swing forwards. "Yay!" Ruby cheered.

"Yang! Ruby! Time to come home now." Their father beckoned for them to come over to him. Ruby leapt off the swing and ran to her father.

* * *

_Present_

"What does this have to do with anything?" Weiss asked impatiently.

"Hang on there, ice queen. I'm getting to it."

* * *

_Flashback- 10 years before_

The trio had come back from the playground and 3 days passed. During these 3 days Ruby had been feeling quite depressed. One day Ruby went up to her father one day.

"Daddy?"

"Yes my baby girl?" Her father said raising his eyes from the newspaper he was reading.

"When is Mommy coming back?" She asked tugging on his jacket.

Her father paused. "…Soon. Don't worry. She'll be back soon."

Ruby smiled, satisfied with the answer. "Okay!" She said running up the stairs to find her sister.

Yang watched from the living room doorway. "She is going to come back, right? Right Dad?"

Her father's brown eyes connected with lilac ones. "Yes Yang. She is coming back."

Yang nodded and walked away from the doorway. "You're lying." She whispered. "I know you are."

* * *

'_Thump' 'Thump' _

These noises filled the air in the Xiao Long residence on the fateful day. The father of two walked up the stairs with a heavy heart. It was night time when he got the news and now he had the terrible job of informing his daughters. They wouldn't take it well.

He reached the top of the stairs and faced the closet door he could find. Taking a deep breath he turned the knob and opened the door. The sight he saw inside made him want to jump off a cliff but he was a father. He had to do. She was so innocent and he was about to ruin it but yet he still did it.

"Ruby?"

"Huh? Hey daddy."

"I-I have something to tell you."

"Wh-what? N-no, Mommy!"

"I-it's going to be okay Ruby."

"But… Mommy!"

"Ruby we'll take care of you."

"NO! I WANT MOMMY!"

"Ruby…"

* * *

She'd locked herself in the bathroom. Again. "Ruby, please come out."

"No."

Yang sighed. She ran downstairs and grabbed a fork from the drawers. She ran back and started using the fork to open the door.

The door swung open. Ruby was sitting quietly in the dry bathtub with her red cloak wrapped around her.

"Ruby." Yang sighed again. She climbed into the bathtub with her and wrapped her arms tightly around her sister. "It'll be okay Ruby."

Ruby looked up at her big sister. "Will it?"

Yang nodded.

"Don't worry I've got you  
Nothing will ever harm you  
I'm close by I'll stay here  
Through all things I will be near." She sang softly.

"Why did she go?" Ruby whispered, a tear falling from her eye.

"Close your eyes  
Don't you cry  
Love's around you  
In time you'll fly."

Small sobs racked Ruby small body as Yang held her tightly.

"Don't you worry about the dark  
I will light up the night with the love in my heart  
I will burn like the sun I will keep you safe and warm."

"Like the smell of a rose on a summer's day  
I will be there to take all your fears away  
With a touch of my hand I will turn your life to gold."

"Thank you Yang."

"I love you Ruby."

"I love you too."


	5. The Corruption

**A/N Hello again to another chapter of Roman's Way. Once again I do not own RWBY. Also RvB references. I don't own RvB either.**

**So hopefully you guys and gals enjoy. Once again tell me about any spelling/grammar/whatever mistakes and I'll try to fix it.**

**Alright thanks for the reviews! Right now it looks like it's going to be RubyxRen. I wonder if there's a name for it? Okay that's it for this monstrous Author's Note. Bai!**

* * *

"So Roman, do you know where you are?" The grey haired man said cradling his cup of coffee.

"I'm in the Beacon dungeons, one of the most unknown places known to man. Pardon my wording." Roman smirked.

"Do you know why we're here?" Ozpin asked in a very professor-like way.

"Huh…It's one of life's great mysteries, isn't it? I mean, are we the product of some coincidence? Or is there really a God, watching everything with a plan for us. I don't know professor, but it keeps me up at night." Roman rambled sarcastically.

Ozpin looked less than amused.

"I'm here because I kidnapped Little Red Riding Hood." Roman said after a moment of silence.

Ozpin nodded. "You, Roman Torchwick-"

"That's my name alright!"

"-has taken Ruby Rose from a book store in central Vale. You then proceeded to bring her into a coma-like sleep and given her injuries that would keep her from performing her school duties. On top of that the police have found a man's body. They found him to be Tuckson who is the owner of the shop."

Roman nodded. "That seems to be the gist of it."

"So tell me Roman Torchwick." Ozpin said quite firmly. "What connection do you have with Cinder Fall."

The orange haired man laughed. "All that explaining and you ask me that?"

"Yes. Now if you had no connection whatsoever you would answer."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa there Ozzy, don't get your panties in a knot. Yes I have a connection with _her_."

"I sense resentment. Pray tell me why?" Ozpin inquired.

"Looks like I'm going to have to explain now. Sit tight Ozzy, this is long story."

"I have time."

"Good. Now it all started when the _she_ told me to grab every speck of dust in Vale. A simple shop, name was _Dust Till Dawn_ if I remember correctly. Plan was to take the dust and leave but nooo, that girl had to take my men out and bring out the rage of a crazy woman. Cindy was insane, for crying out loud she fucking lost her mind. That's why I left her in the dust, no pun intended."

Ozpin listen carefully, taking in every detail. "Then why did you take Ms Rose?"

"Turns out she was looking for me. 'Oh Roman. We need your intelligence and smart ass-ness.'" Roman imitated in a girly voice. "Or something along those lines."

"She was using the dust I stole for a special project she'd been working on. Apparently if you mix dust into a mixture it can have powerful uses. It was extremely dangerous though. One wrong move and it'll explode in your face or damage your nervous system so you can never walk again. I was an expert on it. That's why she needed me."

"So why Ms Rose?" Ozpin prompted again.

"Okay, okay, jeez no respect for people these days." Roman grumbled throwing his arms in the air. Ozpin pushed up his glasses with one finger "To be fair you did take a 15 year old and-"

"Alright, alright, so she put me in a workshop until I found the ultimate mixture. The thing that will change the world…" He paused for dramatic suspense. "FOREVER!"

Once again Ozpin looked less than amused. "And what was the mixture?"

"I named it 'Corruption'. Quite fitting wouldn't you say so?" "What do you mean?"

"The 'Corruption' controls you. I'm serious by the way. It gets into your bloodstream and flows into your brain. From there it literally corrupts you and not in a dirty way."

"So what… effects would this special mixture cause?"

"Well first you go into a coma-like sleep and the 'Corruption' recalls bad memories or fears you had in the past and possibly the future. Then it stops."

"Very interesting, why would it stop?"

"To give the victims hope that the fears were gone, that everything will be okay again. But then after a short period of time it starts back up again except more brutal. It will make the victim feel scared, afraid and most of all alone. They will start to hear voices and perhaps acquire a new personality that is completely different from their own. They will be stronger, faster and more skilled than any hunter had ever seen. But the voices will drive them mad and they will do its bidding. They will literally become servants of the Corruption."

"So does Cinder have the upper hand in this war?" Ozpin asked intrigued. "Not at all, I took the dust and ran." He answered proudly.

"So Ms Rose has this dust inside her right now?" Roman was silent. "How-how did you know?"

"You said the Corruption will send its victims into a sleep, such as Ms Rose." Roman didn't say anything. Ozpin leaned in closer. "Tell me Torchwick. If you're the good person in this then why did you do this?"

The silence stretched until Roman sighed. "You know. I had to." He met Ozpin's eyes with a slight sadness. "Because the voices told me to."

* * *

"So Ruby had a tough childhood huh?" Weiss said quietly. "And you were there, always by her side no matter what?" Yang nodded.

The blonde was staring into space. "I always thought I could help her. And now…"

Weiss blinked to find that Yang was shaking. Blake noticed this as well and she put her hand on her back. "It'll be okay Yang." This motion made Yang cry. "Sh-she was my baby sister and I couldn't protect her."

"If anyone couldn't protect her it should be me." Weiss whispered. "I told her to go into Vale that day. Me and my stupid blabbering mouth got her into Torchwick." The ice queen sat next to Yang and did something nobody could guess for her to do.

She hugged her.

"It'll be okay. Ruby will be back on her feet again and she'll lead us to victory." Weiss broke the hug.

"We'll help too." Blake swiped her head towards the voice and saw Lie Ren. "Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora and I. We'll help."

"Thank you Ren." The faunus gave a sad smile at the magenta eyed boy. Her eyes travelled to the remaining members of team RWBY which were looking at the small group of four they made. They shared one thought as the sun slowly slid from Beacon's sight.

Together they'll get her back. And get her back they shall.

* * *

_5 days ago_

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S GONE?!"

"Ma'am he took the dust and escaped through the ventilation system." The wolf faunus explained looking quite fazed at the sight he was seeing.

"THAT GOOD FOR NOTHING ASSHOLE, I WILL TEAR HIM AND EVERYTHING HE LOVES APART AND DESTROY ALL THE THINGS HE HAS EVER DONE SO NO SOUL WILL KNOW OF HIS EXISTENCE!"

The faunus took a step back. "Please Ma'am. He couldn't have gotten far." The enraged woman threw a vase on fire at him. "Okay I'm gone, nope, nope, nope." The faunus muttered rushing out the door, alerting the other faunus on guard of the commotion going on.

The fiery woman then calmed down after a few minutes and observed the scene around her. The room which she called her bedroom was trashed. The vases she kept for decoration were smashed and a mirror was absolutely destroyed. The drawers were pulled out and her bed was a mess. Glass littered the floor and scorch marks were on the walls due to her fiery semblance.

"I was so close, so close to Phase 3." Cinder muttered. She looked up and saw some fragments of glass on the mirror she destroyed. "Looks like we're going to do this the hard way, Roman."

The shattered glass reflected Cinder's face disoriented. "The hard way, indeed." She smiled.

* * *

_Present_

"So how was studying Ren?" Pyrrha asked. Ren shrugged. "The usual, wasn't that hard, although Nora did fall asleep while I was reading so I went for a walk."

"Jaune did practically the same thing. He fell asleep during class. Seriously I think we need to teach them to sleep at night." The Spartan dressed girl sighed in slight annoyance. "At least they passed the test."

Ren nodded with his mind somewhere else. The two were walking towards their dorm. The blonde boy and the sugar-high girl were grabbing some pancakes for the group. As they walked down the corridor they passed by the RWBY dorm. The two stopped.

"Hey Ren, about Ruby you know…" Pyrrha said quietly and slowly, never taking her eyes from the door. Ren nodded and shrugged. "Ah screw it." He muttered and opened the door.

Yang was sitting on her top bunk with her legs dangling over the side. Weiss was tending to Myrtenaster and Blake was reading that Ninja's of Love book she'd talked about during her and Ren's reading sessions.

"Hey you guys!" Yang said waving. Pyrrha watched in shock as the bed wobbled precariously. Ren gave a nod in greeting.

"So what brings you here?" Weiss asked, setting down her weapon. Ren looked at Pyrrha. Recovering from her shock she gave a fake smile. "So um… We just wanted to know if… Maybe we could visit Ruby?"

The silence following that was almost deafening but then Yang broke the silence. "Sure let's go visit my baby sister." She said jumping from her bunk. Ren and Pyrrha looked at the remaining members of team RWBY. "Okay." Weiss replied. Blake swapped her book with another one to read on the airship. "Sure why not?" She smiled.

"Alright! Pancakes for everyone! Hey, why you guys standing at their door?" Jaune asked with Nora behind him balancing piles of pancakes on her head. "We're going to visit Ruby." Pyrrha explained.

"Aw but I just got these pancakes now." Jaune whined, not processing the 'visit Ruby' bit. "We can eat it on the ship now come on!" Pyrrha said running after the rest of the group who had already walked out the front door.

"Whoa! Nora don't drop any pancakes or else I'll kill you!" "Oops sorry Jaune!" "NORA!"


	6. A Rose is Awaken

**A/N Dangit! I for the love of unicorns cannot get two chapters out in one week. I better try harder I guess. I don't own RWBY. Oh well. **

**Anyways on another note thanks for over 1,500 views, them reviews and 20 followers! Holy shitake mushrooms! This is amazing!**

**Here's the next chapter! Hope you peeps enjoy!**

* * *

"Noooooo! Why did you leave me? Why?" Jaune wailed. "Dammit you were so innocent."

"Seriously Jaune, it's just a pancake." Pyrrha sighed standing over him.

Jaune was on his knees cradling the remains of the smashed pancake.

Nora was in a similar position. "I'm so sorry! I'm a murderer, a cold heartless murderer!" She bawled and started punching her fists into the floor.

"Don't worry Nora we can get through this together!" Jaune sobbed, wrapping his arms around the grenadier.

"Ah for fu-" Pyrrha didn't finish her sentence as she dragged the two outside of the airship.

"Hey, Pyrrha what took you so long?" Ren asked. Pyrrha gestured at their two crying teammates. "Ah."

"C'mon you guys!" Yang yelled from the top of Bumblebee. Blake was sitting in the passenger's seat reading a book and Weiss was getting in a taxi.

"Wheee! Let's go!" Nora yelled in response.

"Wait, wasn't she just-"

"Yep."

"And she just ran into the road yelling-"

"Yep."

Pyrrha shook her head in disbelief and looked at Ren who had the same look. "We are a weird bunch of people."

Ren merely nodded in response. "Yep."

* * *

_Magical Time Skip_

The girl still lay where she was. She was dressed in a hospital gown and no movement came from her. The steady beep was the only thing that indicated that she was alive.

"Beep, beep. Beep, beep."

She heard a sound, an annoying sound, but still a sound. Her eyes fluttered and the only thing Ruby could see was white. At first she thought that she was in heaven and the white was the feathers of angels who had come to welcome her but no, it was too good to be true. The white faded and she saw more white but it was only the colour of the lights.

Ruby lifted her head up and immediately regretted it. A tidal wave of pain washed over her head and she laid it back on the pillow.

_'Why am I in this place again?'_ She thought. Nobody even cared for her. It would be better for her if she closed her eyes and went to sleep forever. Ruby closed her eyes and waited for sleep to overcome her.

"RUBY!"

Perhaps sleep is may not be the answer right now. Ruby kept her eyes closed and tried to ignore the voices that swam in her head.

"Be quiet Nora, there are other people here."

"Sorry Pyrrha!"

Ruby groaned internally. _'Leave me alone.' _She thought.

"Ruby?" A soft voice asked. It was a voice she had known for years. Her sister.

_'But it's just a lie, everything they said, it's a lie.' _She thought.

"I-I know you're in there Ruby. Just wake up and everything will be okay."

_'Shut up. You're lying. Nothing will be okay.'_

Ruby could hear doors but one remained in the room with her.

"Sis, we need you back. We can help." Yang said to the seemingly asleep figure.

_'No it won't. What is this Roman, another nightmare? I'll open my eyes and find them gone? Well fine. We'll play that game.' _

"Please Ruby, for me, for us."

Ruby said nothing.

Yang was silent. At first Ruby thought that she was gone but Yang broke the silence.

"I-I love you Ruby." Yang whispered and stood up.

Ruby almost opened her eyes, right there and right now but it was too late. Yang was gone. Ruby opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling. "I love you too." She whispered and fell asleep.

* * *

Yang walked out the door to where the others were. Jaune looked up hopefully. "Is she awake?" Yang shook her head depressingly.

"She'll be okay, don't worry Yang." Blake said looking up from her book. The blonde sighed. "I wish that'll be true."

"What if we get a bite to eat? I'm sure the doctors will call us if Ruby wakes up." Weiss offered. "Eh I am a bit hungry." Jaune said. "Okay let's go!" Nora yelled receiving a warning from Ren.

Soon the group of 7 were at their favourite café called _Dust in the Wind_ **(A/N I may have just referenced another fanfic.)**

The waitress walked over and asked what would everyone like. "Uh I'll have tea please." Pyrrha said. "Same." Ren replied.

"I'll have a small fries." Jaune piped up.

"I want a double cheeseburger, a large can of _People like Grapes Soda_ and chocolate cake!" Nora listed. The waitress noted these things down quickly. "And what would the group of fine ladies want?"

"Can I have tuna sandwiches and _Udder Satisfaction Milk_?" Blake asked, trying to stop her cat self from running into the kitchens to shove those deliciously smelling tuna sandwiches into her drooling mouth.

"Oh and I'll have coffee." Yang said. The waitress nodded and rushed off to tell the cooks.

"Wow, she was nice. If I worked here I would've left the café because of- er- you know." Jaune said gesturing to the pink haired girl.

"Tuna sandwiches and milk huh Blake?" Yang teased. Blake glared at her. Meanwhile Jaune was having some troubles.

"Ooh why would you leave this café Jaune? I like the people and the food. They're nice to me." Nora bombarded Jaune with questions.

"They're only nice to you because they don't want anything to do with you." Weiss and Pyrrha said bluntly.

Nora shook her head. "Nuh uh, they like me. I told them about my adventures with Ren."

Ren put his hands up. "I don't want anything to do with this." He said and walked out the door.

"Where are you going Ren?" Jaune called.

"I'm going for a walk."

* * *

When Ruby woke up again she was alone. She took this time to recognise her surroundings. A hospital bed and a monitor attached to her. There were medical tools on a stand next to the bed dull hospital walls. Ruby had always thought about hospitals. She never understood the dullness of it. Why not colour the walls red?

_"Like Roses."_

Ruby swung her head around. _'Who said that?'_

There was nobody there. _'Huh?'_ Ruby thought in confusion. _'Maybe it's my brain messing with me.'_

She returned to looking around the room, a solitary window. Hospital rooms always had one window to look out of. Ruby always thought it was a window of freedom. It was just a small peek at everyone going on with their lives. Ruby sighed and tore her eyes away from the glass. Two chairs, one pulled up next to the bed and a table with leaflets and magazines. Ruby gave a small smile at the sight of the latest weapons magazine.

Suddenly the door opened. Ruby stared at the person who'd interrupted her thinking. The person stared back. It was only when the visitor turned and closed the door their eye contact was severed.

The person reconnected their eye contact, silver eyes with magenta ones. "Ruby?" The boy asked.

Ruby only stared back in response.

The visitor that had caused this silence was looking at the girl in a hospital gown . Ruby had been staring at him for some moments now. "Uh, should I go get Yang?" He asked, his hand reaching for the doorknob. This seemed to jolt Ruby out of her trance.

"No, no, no. That won't be necessary." She said, or at least tried to say. Her voice was croaky and dry. Ren understood immediately though. He rushed over and grabbed a glass of water next to her. He then put the glass to her lips and Ruby drank. After the glass had been downed she cleared her throat.

Ren sat down on the chair next to the bed. "Are you okay now?" He said awkwardly. Ruby nodded.

"What happened?" Ren asked. Ruby shrugged. "All I remember is Roman knocking me out." She said looking out the window.

Ren looked up at her gaining her attention. "I should get a doctor." He said standing up. Ruby shook her head. "C-can you stay with me for a while?" She asked, sounding like a lost girl. Ren felt his heart almost break.

She sounded so sad and afraid. Ren gave a nod and sat back down. Ruby wanted to make sure that she was safe, that the voices were gone and this wasn't just another nightmare.

Ruby felt something touch her hand. She looked down and saw Ren placing his hand against hers. "It'll be okay." He said comfortingly. He must've seen her scared expression. Ruby nodded. "Okay. It'll be okay."

Ren gave a small smile. "I promise."

Ruby couldn't help but think about the time someone had said the same thing to her and the fact that it might happen again.

* * *

Ruby closed her eyes and went back to sleep. Her chest rose and fell steadily and her hand went limp.

"Sweet dreams." Ren smiled, letting go of her hand. He stood, careful to not make any noise and walked out the door. He decided that instead of alerting the doctors he would go back to the café. _'They'll find out eventually.'_ He reasoned.

He fell into a rhythmic walk as he stepped out of the hospital, the sunlight blinding him temporarily. That's when he noticed a car. Ren didn't know what drew him to the car but on closer inspection he saw the Beacon symbol.

"Mr Lie Ren." A familiar voice called. It was Ozpin. He walked up to his student, holding a coffee cup. "I didn't think you would be here." He said thoughtfully. Ren gave a confused look. "It is the weekend sir."

Ozpin almost dropped his coffee in surprise. "Oh, well uh, I was sure that classes started this morning. My calendar must be out of date." He chuckled nervously. "Has Miss Rose awoken Ren?"

Ren shook his head. "No sir. She is sleeping at the moment."

"Hmm. Has the doctors said anything about her condition." Ozpin continued.

"No. I don't think so."

"Hmm, strange indeed." Ozpin mused.

Ren watched carefully. He was hiding something, Ren was sure of it.

"Oh well. Hopefully she wakes up soon." Ozpin said walking past Ren and towards the hospital doors.

"Wait." Ren spoke. Ozpin halted. The magenta eyed boy turned around and looked at Ozpin squarely in the eye. "Are you hiding something from me?"

He saw a flicker of surprise in his eyes. "No Mr Lie Ren. I'm sure of it."

Ren still stared. Ozpin broke the connection and opened the door. Ren was in front of him in an instant.

"You're lying." He whispered.

"Maybe, maybe not. Now I must be going." Ozpin grit his teeth and tried to walk past Ren. The next thing he knew was he was up against the wall held by his own student.

"If this is about Ruby then I need to know." Ren growled.

"You care don't you?"

"Maybe, maybe not. But she is my friend and nobody hurts my friends."

Ozpin studied his face. "Okay. Meet me in my office when you get to Beacon. I'll tell you everything but if you tell anyone else you will be sent off."

Ren let go of Ozpin and turned to leave. "You're hiding something too aren't you?" Ozpin called after him.

Ren looked back at him and smiled. "Maybe, maybe not."

* * *

**A/N Next time on DBZ(this fanfic) we have Ozzy and Renny's talk(with Roman dragged into it) and other stuff I haven't planned yet. Whoop De Doo.**


	7. A Cat's Tuna and Vomit Comet

**A/N Whoops... Sorry? I guess I should apologize. Sorry for the late update AND short chapter. I've been really, really, really busy with school. Also I'm sick. Sorry. I promise that there will be a next chapter this week. Don't know when, just this week.**

**For some reason I can't find the line breaks in the Create a New Document thingy where you submit the document before you upload a chapter. That's where I put all the lines breaks and the author's notes. _EDIT: I found it, don't worry. _Anyways thanks for sticking with me and my late updates. I don't own RWBY or the Marvel/Spiderman/Superman whatever thingys.  
**

**Oh yeah shout out to SyKe ASSAULTZ for guessing the fanfic reference to Ruby Rose the girl who ran. Great job man.**

**By the way the pairing is now RubyxRen. Sorry for the person who wanted RubyxWeiss. I went back to this authors note ten times before uploading it. I keep forgetting stuff.**

* * *

"I can't believe that you took my sandwiches." Blake grumbled with her arms crossed and eyes narrowed.

"Jeez, I don't know what you're being so worked up about Blakey. They're just tuna sandwiches." Yang grinned.

"Well maybe you should mind your own business." Blake huffed making Yang laugh.

"Guys c'mon, we got to get to the airship. I got a message from Ren that he'll meet us there." Jaune spoke up trying to stop the two fighting.

Yang stopped laughing and patted Blake on the shoulder. "Don't worry Kitty I won't touch your food ever again."

The group of 6 started running towards Yang's bike, Bumblebee and the taxi's waiting for them. A short while later they arrived at the airship. Ren was leaning against a pole waiting for them. "What took you so long?" Ren asked.

"Yang stole Blake's food and now she's mad!" Nora yelled, eliciting a wince from Blake.

"Well the ship's leaving soon so we better get on." Ren said unfazed by the almost screaming girl.

The now 7 group boarded the ship and soon the ship started moving. Not much events happened during this time. Nora was staring out the window excitedly and Pyrrha was rubbing Jaune's back as he tried to hold in his lunch. Blake was reading a book although Ren could see her glaring at Yang occasionally. The latter was on her scroll while Weiss did the same.

Ren watched the others before closing his eyes and falling into a sleep. He didn't have many dreams although he did like to sleep a lot. Nora had her share of glares from Ren when she accidentally woke him up by either screaming and/or falling on top of him while she jumped on the bed.

"…Ren…maybe…huh…..we should let him sleep…for a while…"

"HEY RENNY REN, WAKE UP!" Ren opened his eyes calmly and stood up. Jaune boggled at him. "Wait…how did you…?"

Ren shrugged and looked at his long-time friend. "She's been doing that to me for years." Nora gave a winning grin and struck a superman pose. "Nora's the Queen of the Castle!"

Jaune shook his head and he then turned a particular shade of green. "Oh shi-" Pyrrha couldn't finish her sentence as Jaune puked all over Nora who was still in her superman pose.

Meanwhile the members of team WBY watched in amusement as Nora yelled in Ren's ear. They then fell into hysterics as Jaune released his lunch on the "Queen of the Castle!"

Nora kept her winning grin up and screamed "The smelly goo has taken over me! Oh no, oh no! Superman's greatest weakness! Nooooooo!" She started walking towards Ren with her arms outstretched. "Save me Spiderman! Save meee!"

(Un)fortunately the airship landed and Ren sped out before Nora could say bananas. Jaune puked the rest of his lunch into a nearby trashcan. Nora was on the ground still reaching for Ren screaming "Nooooo! My sacrifice will not be in vain!" She then ran out in a streak of Jaune lunch and jumped into the fountain. Pyrrha merely watched this doing a perfect imitation of a goldfish.

"We're a weird bunch of people…" She finally spoke while team WBY were still dying from loss of oxygen and a crowd of people were gathering at the fountain where Nora pretended to fight an alien goldfish.

"We have weird friends." Pyrrha said to Jaune who was still hunched over the trashcan. "I second that." He croaked before passing out on the ground.


End file.
